Prying Eyes
Converted Spells: Prying Eyes 5th-level divination *Casting Time: 1 action *Range: 1 mile *Components: V, S, M (a handful of small, clear marbles) *Duration: 6 hours You create ten magical orbs (called "eyes") that move out, scout around, and return as you direct them when casting the spell. Each eye can see 120 feet (normal vision only) in all directions. The eyes are semi-tangible and fragile, but very difficult to spot. They are about the size of a small apple and have 1 hit point and an armor class of 18. They fly at 30 feet per round with perfect maneuverability. They have a passive stealth score of 18, which is also the DC to locate one if actively searching. They have a passive perception score of 10 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus and add your wisdom modifier and proficiency bonus to their ability check during an active search. The eyes are subject to illusions, darkness, fog, and any other factors that would affect your ability to receive visual information about your surroundings. An eye traveling through darkness must feel its way around and, if not careful, could break itself on a stone wall as if suffering from a fall. They do not possess special vision capabilities such as darkvision, even if you possess such a capability, though they do collectively count as a single eligible target for the darkvision spell if you wish to grant them that capability. When you create the eyes, you give them specific instructions of up to 25 words. They will obey those instructions to the best of their ability and will attempt to adhere to the spirit of the orders rather than the letter. Any knowledge you possess will be passed to the eyes, such as what a specific individual or creature looks like. If, as example, you command the eyes to "spread out and search the town for Skeever the lizard man. Then follow him for three minutes and report back, the eyes would spread out evenly around town and, upon spotting Skeever, unobtrusively follow him for three minutes and then return to you to report what they saw. Simple phrases like "spread out" or "surround me" will be taken as you intend them as far as configuration and spacing of the eyes. You might ask the eyes to keep a look out for "dangerous creatures," and the eyes would identify any creature that you would consider dangerous. In order to report their findings, the eyes must return to your hand. Each replays what it has seen into your mind at a rate of 1 round per hour of visual input. After relaying any findings, the eye disappears. If an eye is destroyed or you move more than 1 mile away from it, the eye disappears. You will realize that it is gone, but you are not automatically notified of what occurred to cause its disappearance. These eyes act only as eyes and cannot convey data relating to any other sense, such as scents or sounds. A dispel magic can destroy any eye caught within its area, though each eye is rolled for separately. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 6th level or higher, you gain 2 additional eyes and 1 additional hour of duration per spell level. In addition, the passive perception (and perception bonus) of the eyes is increased by 1 for each spell level increase. If cast with a spell slot of 8th level or higher, the eyes gain the benefits of a true seeing spell. Back to Expanded Spell Lists Category:Rules Category:Classes